


A Meeting

by WereTakingThisShip



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Puns, F/M, skeledad, skelemom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 22:52:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16921956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WereTakingThisShip/pseuds/WereTakingThisShip
Summary: Gaster tells his sons how he meet their mother.





	A Meeting

Papyrus looked up as his father and said, a pang of pain in his voice, “Hey dad?” Gaster turned around, a worried expression on his face, “Yes Pappy?” Papyrus looked down, “Can you tell us how you meet mom? I know that you used to tell us when we were kids, but I can’t seem to remember it anymore.” Gaster smiled and looked at his two sons, “Of course!” Gaster pulls out a chair the sits, “It was a long time ago, in the middle of the Human-Monster War, and I was scorching hot.”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Gaster walked through a Medical Tent carrying so many supplies that he couldn’t even see. He had been helping with the war effort after his Uncle had fallen down. Gaster worked as a physician assistant, but since so many monsters were soldiers, Gaster filled the roles of 6 monsters. As Gaster was walking he started to daydream about one of the Captains in the guard, Nova. She was the daughter of the General and was one of the most popular Monsters in the kingdom, only outclassed by the royal family. Gaster had first meet her when he enlisted as a Medic. She stopped by his house to take him to his station and thank him for volunteering. Gaster had been skull over heels for her since, often getting ridiculed by his friend Grillby. Who would always remind him that Nova was way out of Gaster’s league.  
As Gaster started to imagine Nova sweeping him off his feet and carrying him into the sunset, he walked into someone, causing him to drop all his supplies. Gaster put a hand over the left side of his face. Gaster heard a familiar voice as he started to pick up his stuff, “Oh my gosh I’m so sorry Gaster! I was off in fuckin’ wonderland over there, sorry!” Gaster’s head shot up to see that he had bumped into Nova. “Y-You remember me?!” Gaster said, flabbergasted. Nova chuckled and looked back up at gaster as he put his hand down, “Well why wouldn’t i-uh- OH MY GOD ARE YOU OKAY!” Nova grabbed Gaster and swept him up into her arms. Gaster laughed nervously, “I’m fine No- “he looked at his hand and saw a substantial amount of blood, then promptly passed out.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Sans chuckled, “Oh, so that’s how you got the crack under your left eye.” Papyrus glared at Sans, “Haven’t you heard this story!?” Sans laughed, “I’m usually out right after dad bumps into mom.” Papyrus huffed, “OH MY GOD SANS!”  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Nova slouched over Gaster’s hospital bed, almost falling out of her chair when he finally started to wake up. Nova jumped to hug him then started, “You’re okay!” Gaster laughed then hugged her back, “Yeah well maybe next time drop a piano on me and see if I wake up,” Gaster teased. Nova clutched gaster tighter and stated to sob, “I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to hurt you I’m so sorry- “Gaster flinched, realizing now is not the time to be a sarcastic ass and tried to comfort her, “It is alright Captain. I amm not that injured. It will not affect my work, I promise.” Nova sat back and looked a Gaster with a smug grin, wiping a few tears away, “Well you don’t have to be so formal about it.” Gaster chuckled, “Yes ma’am.” The two skeletons laughed and exchanged joke for hours.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Sans cackled, “Smooth dad, first time you talked to mom for more then a minute you made her cry. Nice!” Gaster glared humorously, “Do you want me to tell Asgore you’re dating Toriel? No? Then shut up,” Gaster joked. The three skeletons laughed as they called it a night. Before Gaster left his sons’ rooms, Sans asked him, “So dad, if you only got the left crack when you bumped into mom, how’d you get the other one?” Gaster winked as he walked out the doorway, “I’ll tell you tomorrow son.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this chapter is so short, i wrote this when i was like 13 and decided to type it out XD


End file.
